Total Drama Back To The Island
by Immaturity Is Da BOMB DIGGITY
Summary: Join the casts from seasons 1 through 4 and of course 34 BRAND NEW CHARACTERS! That's where you all come in, we here at Total Drama need your crazy teenagers for this all new season! *APPS CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

**What's up people? It's the otherwise unknown author Immaturity Is Da BOMB DIGGITY here. This is my first story so please try not to judge me if it sucks. I might not have written any stories yet, but I have most definitely read my fair share of them. So, I've been debating for a while about what my first story should be, and in the end I decided to do an OC story. And you know what that means. I need your OCs. In addition to my own OC, which I will place a description of below the necessary details, I will be accepting 23 OCs.**

**Name:**

**Nickname(if any):**

**Stereotype: **

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Appearance:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Everyday Clothes: **

**Pajamas:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Are they currently in a relationship:**

**Do you want your character in a relationship:**

**If so what kind of person:**

**What kind of person would be their friend:**

**Enemy:**

**Reaction to winning:**

**Reaction to being the runner up:**

**Reaction to being voted out before the merge:**

**Reaction to being voted out first:**

**What is their strategy:**

**Are they related to any of the previous contestants(only seasons 1-5):**

**If so, who:**

**Anything else you'd like to include:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Now, for my OC and guys if you don't mind please try not to make a character that is described as being perfect, I have no problem with characters that **_**think**_** that their perfect, just the ones that actually are. **

**Name: **Gretchen Anderson

**Nickname(if any): **Gretch and Mini Sierra

**Stereotype: **The Noah Fangirl

**Gender: **Female

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Personality: **She is as her second nickname implies crazy, and she's proud of it. She got that nickname firstly for letting Sierra into her house because she ships Coderra. She's sarcastic, smart, a bit of a loner, and she kind of resents her parents.

**Backstory: **She was the second born child of her parents. After they gave birth to her perfect older brother they never wanted another child, because they knew that any other child would be nothing but a disappointment. However they ended up with Gretchen anyway. They paid attention to her fro about the first two years of her life, but after that they went back to completely devoting themselves to her older brother. Her brother felt really bad about how things turned out for her, so, he went out of his way to try and act like her parents, he made sure that she got whatever she wanted for her birthday, always had lunch packed for school, helped her with her problems, talked to her about her life, and that she always did her homework. With him doing all of this for her, their parents only paid more attention to him, bragging about how their son was perfection. Later on, when her brother hit his teen years, he became a major technology nerd. He auditioned for Total Drama Island, to get away from all of the people who made fun of him and to show them all that he deserved better than how they treated him. He got in and left a few weeks later. Their parents only got worse, they got so wrapped up in missing her brother that they completely forgot about her.

**Appearance:**

**Hair Color: **Carmel Brown

**Hair Style: **Wavy; Midback; Blonde Tips

**Eye Color: **Teal

**Everyday Clothes: **A black short sleeved t-shirt that has Howard, Sheldon, Leonard, and Raj, from the Big Bang Theory, on it as super heroes that says Bazinga, a black fedora, purple skinny jeans, and some black Vans.

**Pajamas: **A baggy One Direction Souvenir T-shirt, and some black pajama pants with pokebal l designs all over them

**Swimsuit:** A purple two piece with little red heart designs on it.

**Likes:** Noah, her brother, the majority of both casts, all seasons of Total Drama, pokemon, One Direction, The Big Bang Theory, technology, Family Guy, sarcasm, and

**Dislikes:** Chris, Chef, her parents, and people that make fun of Noah

**Fears:** Rejection

**Are they currently in a relationship: **Nope

**Do you want your character in a relationship: **Yes

**If so what kind of person: **NOAH

**What kind of person would be their friend: **NOAH

**Enemy: **Bullies, idiots, and people that don't like Noah

**Reaction to winning:** She'd start jumping up and down and squeeing excitedly. Then she'd run up and kiss Noah forcefully, before screaming that she was going to buy One Direction, and that stupid island so that she can destroy it.

**Reaction to being the runner up: **She'd be pretty upset that she made it all the way to the finally only to come in second, but she'd use the opportunity to run into Noah's arms and say, "Hold me."

**Reaction to being voted out before the merge:** She'd be pretty depressed that she got voted out this early, but she'd probably spend her last few minutes on the island trying to pull pranks on of the people she doesn't like.

**Reaction to being voted out first:** She'd just cuss Chris out until she was forcibly removed from the island.

**What is their strategy: **Play to get both her and Noah to the final two. She would so whatever it took to accomplish that goal. She would be completely and utterly ruthless, except for when it came to her brother, Sierra, or her friends.

**Are they related to any of the previous contestants(only seasons 1-5):** Yes

**If so, who:** Cody

**Anything else you'd like to include:** She is Noah's Sierra, though she is much less forward about it. Her bestfriend on the island would most likely be Sierra. And she would not hesitate to make her opinons of people known.

**Audition Tape:*Static* **"Hey what's up Total Drama people? My name is Gretchen Anderson, Cody's little sister. I also happen to be Sierra's best friend, as I believe that she and my brother belong together even if he is too blind to realize it." Suddenly you hear a dinging sound, and Gretchen reaches for her phone. "EEEEEPPPPP! NOAH JUST UPDATED HIS FACEBOOK STATUS!" Then Gretch falls out of her computer chair. "Aw fu"***Static***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Its Immaturity Is Da BOMB DIGGITY coming to live through the internet. I just want to give you guys some info. on the story. First of all for reasons you will find out later I am going to make Mike's personalities separate people. Second of all as right now I officially only need 2 female OCs and 5 male OCs.**

**Okay now, here is the cast list so far.**

**Girls:**

**Gretchen Anderson-The Noah Fangirl/Cody's Little Sister(Me)**

**Carrie Johnson-The Bubbly Musician/Lindsey's Sister(TheonlyNINA)**

** Sapphire Morris-The Hopeless Romantic(TDSuperFan)**

**Astrid Contraire-The Playful Troublemaker(ClovelyLittleReader)**

**Raven-The Loner Wallflower(LOL61)**

**Brianna Palmer-The Music Princess/Bridgette's Sister and Zoey's Cousin(Singer97)**

**Cassandra May-The Geeky Loser/Noah's Cousin(Lollipop-Grenade)**

**Sabrina Gibbons-The Aspiring Star(TheDaffodilQueen)**

**Natalie Gibbons-The Silent One(TheDaffodilQueen)**

**Jasmine Steele-The Rocker Chick/Bridgette's Sister(Charming Crescendo)**

**N/A**

**N/A**

**Boys:**

**Keith McAdams-The Sociopath(Kukasabe Swift)**

**Mitchell-Nice Guy(Guest)**

**Ren Kazumi-The Pretty Seer(IvyVega186)**

**Randy Carter-The Ninja/Geoff's Brother and Mike's Cousin(Singer97)**

**Jason Sanic-The Lone Badass(Guest)**

**Cain DiMiore-The Wandering Naturalist/Formerly related to Trent(Cream of the Ice) **

**Carter (TheDaffodilQueen)**

**Skyler-The Strange and Quiet Type/Mike's Adoptive Brother(Pokelover1999) **

**Sebastian Raven-The Short-Tempered Musician**

**N/A**

**N/A**

**N/A**

**Keep sending in those OCs guys, and I'm sorry if your OC didn't get in. I am just picking the characters that I believe I work with the best. However, just because your OC isn't in the main cast doesn't mean that they won't appear in the story at all. I will try my best to incorporate all of the characters that you guys submit. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVRYBODY! It's your not so furry friend Immaturity Is Da BOMB DIGGITY here. Now I have two important announcements to make. First of all I have decided that I am going to raise the amount of characters that I am accepting to 34 instead of 24. Now, secondly I am currently ONLY ACCEPTING MALE OCS. I have 1 opening left. By the way guys I have decided to make another character for this story, it was an idea I got that just wouldn't leave my mind, so I decided to put this character into my story.**

**Name: **Amethyst Skie

**Nickname(if any): **Shiny

**Age: **17

**Stereotype: **The Hipster Geek

**Gender: **Female

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Personality: **She is super nice to everybody she meets, she loves sarcasm, she ships Coderra, but Cody is her friend anyway. She is always hyper and she finds it hard to sit still for very long because of that. The only person who can get her to calm down is her twin sister. She loves music, and will often start singing at completely random moments.

**Backstory: **She and her sister were born to very busy business tycoons. Their parents never really had time for them so they ended up being practically raised by their grandparents, who live in a cabin in the forest. Her sister became entranced by nature and all of the world's animals. While Amethyst became really hyper active because of all of the chocolate and gummy bears she ate at their grandparent's house, because their grandparents love to spoil them both. So, while Amethyst got all of this candy her sister got a sanctuary out in the middle of the forest.

**Appearance:**

**Hair Color: **Strawberry-blonde

**Hair Style: **Always worn down and parted to the left, unless someone has forced her to do something with it.

**Eye Color: **Grey

**Everyday Clothes: **Light grey hoodie with the RowdyRuff Boys on it, over a blue t-shirt with Fiona, Cake, Finn, and Jake on it with the words Adventure Time printed on it in black at the bottom, blue jeans , black high tops, zebra print glasses, an I heart Draco Malfoy Bracelet, an iPod and ear buds that she carries with her everywhere, and a New York flat topped cap that she always wears tilted slightly to the left

**Pajamas: **An orange Auburn University t-shirt and fuzzy blue pajama pants with yellow rubber ducky designs all over them

**Swimsuit: **White two piece with pokeball designs all over it

**Likes: **One Direction, Nature, Gummy bears, Chocolate, Wicked, Family Guy, Total Drama, Adventure Time, PowerPuff Girls, being hyper, her friends, her sister, and crazy people

**Dislikes: **Normal people, brats, people that don't understand her craziness, and anyone who is mean to her sister or friends

**Fears: **Zombies

**Are they currently in a relationship: **Nope. She's a single Pringle who's ready to mingle.

**Do you want your character in a relationship: **Yup.

**If so what kind of person: **Vito

**What kind of person would be their friend: **Some one kind of crazy, hyper, nice, that can put up with her, or anyone she _wants _to be friends with(she won't stop pestering them until they say that they are her friend and sound like they mean it)

**Enemy: **The opposite of the type of person above.

**Reaction to winning: **She would jump around excitedly, give her sister a big hug, and kiss Vito.

**Reaction to being the runner up: **She'd be pretty disappointed, but she'd also be really proud that she had made it this far and congratulate the winner.

**Reaction to being voted out before the merge: **She would give her sister a hug and then blow Vito a kiss before being forced to leave the island.

**Reaction to being voted out first: **She'd scream, "If I'm leaving then you're leaving to McClain!" and grab Chris right as she was thrown off the island.

**What is their strategy: **Make as many friends as possible, and be nice to everyone to try and make herself seem like as little of a threat as possible.

**Are they related to any of the previous contestants(only seasons 1-5): **Yes

**If so, who: **Dawn

**How are they related(sister,brother,cousin,ect.): **She is her twin sister

**Anything else you'd like to include: She and Dawn are fraternal twins which means that they don't look exactly alike, and Dawn is older by 4 minutes.**

**Audition Tape:*Static* **"What's up Total Drama? My name is Amethyst Skie and I want to be on your show. If you can't tell I am Dawn's twin sister. So, I realize that you probably think I'm going to be just like her, well I can assure you I am decidedly nothing like my sister. I am hyper, and wild, and as close to crazy as you could possibly be without actually being crazy." Suddenly Amethyst reaches for something off screen, when she pulls her hand back she has a Hershey bar in her hands. "CHOCOLATE!" Amethyst then devoured the entire thing in under a minute. Then she started bouncing around her room for about the next few minutes.***Static***

**Current Cast List:**

**Girls:**

**Gretchen Anderson**

**Carrie Johnson**

**Sapphire Morris**

**Astrid Contraire**

**Raven**

**Brianna Palmer**

**Cassandra May**

**Sabrina Gibbons**

**Natalie Gibbons**

**Jasmine Steele**

**Crystal Lee**

**Mina Palmer**

**Destiny Brooks**

**Addison Loraine Smith**

**Nina Marcques**

**Amethyst Skie**

**Bella Wilson**

**MacKenzie Burromuerto**

**Guys:**

**Keith McAdams**

**Mitchell**

**Ren Kazumi**

**Randy Carter**

**Jason Sanic**

**Cain DiMiore**

**Carter Gibbons**

**Skyler**

**Sebastian Raven**

**Leonardo Schoor**

**Dylan Michael Anderson**

**Jamie Wright**

**Reynold Benedict**

**Moonbeam O'Hara**

**Jay Foxwoods**

**N/A**

**Interns:**

**Irina Marigold**

**Angela Stanton**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people if the Internet! It's your future ruler Immaturity Is Da BOMB DIGGITY! Sorry for the wait with this chapter. I know this chapter is probably gonna suck, but I promise the next one will be WAY BETTER.**

"Hello viewing world, it's your host with the most, Chris McClain. Coming to you live, once again, from the start of it all, Camp Wawanaqua!" The camera pans out so you can see Chris McClain standing at the edge of the dock. "Yes, Camp Wawanaqua. Because the cheap ass producers wouldn't pay for a new location." Blainley said as she walked up the dock to stand by Chris. "What Mildred meant to say was the wonderful producers have given us the opportunity to use the most dangerous island known to man!" Chris exclaimed loudly. "Whatever you say, you second choice host. Now, anyways the producers have realized that you people are never going to get tired of these old losers. So we took the liberty of bringing in 34 all new vic...I mean contestants. Who will be competing side by side with all of your favorite losers." Blainley said pushing Chris out of the camera frame so that all you can see is her. "As much as it pains me to say it, and trust me it does, Blainley is r-r-r..."Blainley slaps the back of Chris's head,"RIGHT! Ow! What the hell Blainley?" Chris asked, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. "What you couldn't finish your statement, so, I just helped you along." Blainley responded with a smirk. "Bitch." Chris mumbled under his breath. "What was that?!" Blainley asked, her eye twitching. "I said here comes our first contestant." Chris said hurriedly. A boat pulls up to the dock and a girl with wavy, mid back, Carmel colored hair with the tips died a dirty blonde color, teal eyes, a black shirt sleeved shirt with Howard, Sheldon, Leonard, and Raj, from the Big Bang Theory, on it as super heroes that says Bazinga, a black fedora with a purple ribbon, purple skinny jeans, and some black Vans stepped off. "Gretchen! What's up? How's the little sister of Canada's favorite techno geek?" Chris asked. "Hey Chris, lady I don't know. The sky. And don't you dare treat me like I'm just some second choice runner up to my brother. Got it?" Gretchen responded, growling the last part while looking Chris dead in the eyes, with flames in her own. "Yes Ma'me" Chris squeaked. "Good!" Gretchen said giving Chris a hug, while Blainley just stood there in shock. "Crazy much?" Blainley asked. "Hell yeah. And damn proud of it to." Gretchen said with a grin. "And what did you mean by 'lady I don't know?" Blainley asked. "Ugh. While they continue their little chat fest allow me to introduce our next contestant, Carrie Johnson!" Chris exclaimed. A girl with coffee brown pigtails, hazel eyes, a pink long sleeved shirt that says "Girl Power" on it and blue skirt overalls with pink flats stepped on the docks. "Hey Chris! Blainley! Girl standing by Blainley!" Carrie exclaimed excitedly. "Your Lindsey's sister all right." Chris said looking at Carrie. "Perv!" Blainley growled, slapping Chris in the back of the head. "Ow! What? I just meant their attitudes are similar. For crying out loud I'm not that bad!" Chris exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. "Whatever. Look, here comes our next competitor." Blainley said. Just then a girl with dark brown shoulder length, outward curling hair, with two blue hair clips, big black eyes, white off the shoulder sweater, pale blue bell bottoms, brown boots, silver locket stepped on to the dock. "Hi everybody I'm Sapphire!" the girl said happily. "Hey Sapphire I'm Carrie, and the girl arguing with Blainley is Gretchen. I think..." Carrie said kindly. "Yup! My names Gretchen, but you can call me Gretch. And I still don't know who you are lady!" Gretchen yelled, her eyes never leaving Blainley. "UGH! How do you not know who I am?!" Blainley asked/yelled. "Oh my God." Chris mumbled. "Hey, um, Chris. I think the next contestant is here." Carrie said. A boy with ragged coal black hair and bangs, grey eyes with glasses, wearing a yellow jacket that has a swirling serpent design on it, black pants and red & white sneakers stepped on to the dock with a wicked grin on his face. " Sup Keith?" Chris asked. Instead of answering Keith merely rammed his shoulder into Chris, throwing the latter off balance and into the water. "What the hell man!?" Chris asked angrily. Keith chuckled darkly and continued on his way to the other end of the dock. "Well, that was nice." Gretchen said sarcastically. "Yes, it was wasn't it?" Keith responded. "Chef! Get me some dry clothes pronto! I can't be greeting contestants in soaking wet clothes!" Chris shouted as he stepped back onto the dock, making sure to distance himself from Keith. "Little too late Chrissy Boy. I'm Astrid by the way." Said a girl with auburn red, long and flowy hair, doe-like emerald green eyes, high waisted skinny blue jeans, a loose floral shirt that says "Live A Little" in black cursive, and black lace up boots stepped on to the dock with a mischievous smile and her hands behind her back. "Nice to meet you." Astrid said offering her right hand to Chris. Chris wearily took her hand, only to immediately pull it away. "OW!" Chris yelled shaking his hand. Astrid giggled before revealing a small round device strapped around her hand and saying, "Joy buzzer, because his pain is my joy!" "Okay. Now THAT was funny. My names Gretchen, but you can call me Gretch. The dude is Keith. That chick with the white over the shoulder sweater is Sapphire. And the other girl, the one with the pigtails, is Carrie." Gretchen said happily holding back laughter. "Since Chris is otherwise occupied at the moment I'll introduce the next few competitors." Blainley said with a grin. The next boat that pulled up to the dock had 3 people on it instead of only one. "I should get off first!" the boy with bronze, short, almost completely shaven hair, jade eyes, a short sleeved red T-shirt, black jeans, and black converses, said angrily to the girl with dark brown long hair that comes down in loose curls to her chest tied half-up half-down, who was wearing a white, sleeveless sundress decorated with yellow flowers,not sunflowers though, on it with white and yellow polka-dotted ballet flats. "No, I should get off first! After all I'm going to be infinitely more famous than you anyway!" the girl with dark brown hair responded. While those two were bickering a girl with bronze hair held in an A-symmetrical bob that comes to her neck, jade green eyes, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt under a long, down to her thighs, purple knit sweater, black yoga pants, and purple boots stepped on to the dock. "H...h..hi I'm Natalie, but you can call me Nat, and those two are my brother Carter and my sister Sabrina." she said softly. "Woah girl, no need to shout." Gretch said sarcastically. Natalie began to tear up. "Hey. It's its okay. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Nat. I'm Gretchen by the way." Gretch said softly. "I'm Sapphire." Sapphire said softly, so as not to spook the fragile girl. "I'm Astrid." Astrid said. "And I'm Carrie!" Carrie exclaimed happily. "Who's that guy?" Nat said pointing to Keith. "He's Keith. I'd stay away from him if I were you." Sapphire said. "Um excuse me! Forgetting something?" Sabrina declared loudly. "Yeah! She's not the only triplet here you know." Carter huffed. "And you aren't the only wonderfully idiotic camper here either." Keith said looking Carter dead in the eyes. Causing Carter to immediately separate himself from Keith. "All right all right keep it moving." Blainley said shoving Sabrina and Carter over to the other campers. Suddenly a ringing sound is heard coming from pulled out her iPhone and hit the call button. "Hello. Yes, I understand. Of course I can move this along. No, no there's no need to bring Chris back yet. I assure you I can handle this on my own. I'm Blainley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran for crying out loud!" Blainley said into her iPhone. She hung up her phone and turned to face the campers that had arrived so far. "All right campers that was the producers calling to say that they think that this bit has been over done and is taking way to long. So we are gonna bring in the rest of the campers all at once, divide you into teams and give you what we in the reality show biz like to call a free episode. All you have to do is get acquainted with everybody. Unless of course we run out of air time." Blainley told the campers. "Okay, now lets see...this is Mitchell, Raven, Ren, Brianna, Randy, Jason, Cassandra, Cain, Skyler, Jasmine, Sebastián, Crystal, Mina, Destiny, Leonardo, Addison, Dylan, Nina, Jamie, Amethyst, Bella, MacKenzie, Reynold, Moonbeam, Jay, and Rudy." Blainley pauses to breathe since she said all that in one breath. "Okay, that's all the time we have for today. So, be sure to join us next time when the newbies get to meet all of your favorite losers. See you next time on Total Drama..."*Cuts to static*

**Again guys I am so sorry if this chapter sucks, but the next chapter will be much better. As for the whole Blainley hurrying everything along thing, that just seemed to me like something she would do in order to keep the spotlight on her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys it's me Immaturity Is Da BOMB DIGGITY here. This is the next chapter and I hope that this one is better. I had someone point out that I wrote the last one as one big block of text, and I am SO SORRY about that. It's a bad habit of mine, which my English teacher points out frequently. I promise I'm going to try and do better with that. However, I do tend to be forgetful sometimes so if I ever do that again I'm apologizing in advance. I'M SORRY FUTURE VERSIONS OF MY CURRENT READERS! And be warned I'm not that good at paragraph spacing. Now let's get this chapter started.**

"Last time, on Total Drama Back To The Island. You got to meet the 34 all new contestants. Some of them seemed normal, but trust me being on this island will fix that problem quickly." Chris said standing, once again, on the dock. "Like I said last time in this episode all 34 new contestants get to meet all of your favorite losers, and be divided into teams." Blainley said as she walked, as if she were on a runway, to the end of the dock by Chris. "Well, that's partially true. You see you don't have the authority to assign challenges to the campers. So they will meet all of the old vict...I mean contestants and be placed on teams, but they will also be competing in a REAL challenge." Chris said, throwing his hands in the air at the last part and almost slapping Blainley in the face.

After the title sequence you see all of the old contestants and all of the new contestants just kind of staring at each other near the cabins. "HEY LOSERS! DO SOMETHING ALREADY! STANDING AROUND DOES NOT GOOD RATINGS MAKE!" Chris yelled into a megaphone, successfully terrifying all of the contestants. A girl with strawberry blonde hair, blue/green eyes, wearing a light grey hoodie with the RowdyRuff Boys on it, jeans, a New York flat topped cap tilted slightly to the left, zebra print glasses, an I heart Draco Malfoy bracelet, and black high tops walked calmly over to Dawn. She observed her for a moment before trapping her in a hug and yelling, "SISTAH! I missed you SOOOOOOO MUCH. Do you have any idea what it's like for one twin to go without seeing the other for two whole years? Well of course you do, but do you have any idea what life was like without you? Cause let me tell ya it ain't fun!" "Calm down Shiny. Your yelling is frightening the animals." Dawn said calmly. "Oops. Sorry animals!" Shiny said softly. "Wait, creepy girl and hyper girl are Sha-Twins?" Lightning asked. "Sha-yeah. You must be Lightning, my name's Amethyst, but you guys can call me Shiny." Amethyst said. "Where did that delightfully stupid nickname come from?" Keith asked. "From my name. I'm named after a gemstone and gemstones are shiny. Thus the nickname was inevitable." Amethyst answered. "I agree with four eyes over there, Shiny is the dumbest nickname I've ever heard." said a girl with long, straight, dark chestnut colored hair, with dark chestnut eyes to match, wearing a black crop top and denim shorts with cream flip flops. "Gee what crawled up your ass and died?" Amethyst asked. "Yo mamma." the other girl said in a completely serious tone. Amethyst, along with most of the other campers began laughing. "Funny girl now aren't we? By the way what's your name? Blainley kind of rushed everything along last time so as far as I know all of our names are now officially Mitchellravenrenbriannarandyjasonsebastiancrystalminadestinyleonardoaddisondylanninajamieamethystbellamackenziereynoldmoonbeamjayandrudy." Amethyst asked. "I'm the Nina part of that very long name." Nina responded. "Okay, well now we know who Nina is, so, anyone else feel like giving us an introduction?" Amethyst asked.

A boy with short, wavy, purple hair, with a large bang covering half his face, including one of his purple eyes, wearing a sleeveless, black leather jacket that's unzipped revealing a purple and white striped t-shirt, skinny jeans, and purple sneakers, and holding a rose, walked over to Dawn. "Hey I'm Leonardo Schoor, but you can call me Leo." he said with a shadow of a smile. "Hello Leo. It's nice to meet you. Your aura tells me that you've wanted to meet me for a while now. Thank you, that's awfully sweet of you. I like your rose by the way." she replied sweetly, in her pixie like tone of voice, not noticing the light pink blush that now appeared on Leo's face or the glare that Scott was giving him.

Then a tall girl with black mid back hair with blue bangs sticking out of the blue hat on top of her head, wearing a navy blue tee, baggy jeans, and gray sneakers stepped forward. "Hey guys my name is Crystal Lee, but you can call me Crys." she said cheerfully.

Next a boy with medium cut, going everywhere, red hair, with eyes to match, wearing a black hoodie with what seems to be a white skull with flames coming out of its mouth and eyes imprinted on the back, black, baggy, cargo jeans with a red belt, and heavy duty combat boots stepped froward and said, "Hey name's Jason Stanic, but you can call me Jas(JC)."

After that a boy with a light brown version of Scott's hair, and blue eyes, wearing a plain, dark green t-shirt, faded navy blue jeans, and red converse, took his nose out of the book he had been reading long enough to say, "Jay Foxwoods." "Woah man don't go pouring your soul out to us or anything." Gretchen said. You can hear Noah chuckling in the background making an overjoyed grin spread across Gretchen's features.

A boy with black Japanese styled hair, black eyes, with glasses, wearing a white open jacket with the sleeves folded, black pants, a blue button up shirt, a watch, and some blue and black tennis shoes stepped forward and said, "Hello everybody. My name is Rudy. And let me just say it is an honor to be in the presence of such beautiful competitors." He happened to be looking at Sabrina when he said that, and she turned away from him so that he wouldn't see her blush.

Another boy stepped forward, this one had wavy, shoulder length, platinum blonde hair, which was littered with small flowers, aquamarine eyes lined in a light coating of black eyeliner, wearing a loose short-sleeved rainbow tie-dye t-shirt, and form fitting chocolate colored yoga pants, then said, "Hello fellow cast mates. My name is Moonbeam O'Hara, and I look forward to competing with you all."

*Meanwhile, with Chris and Blainley*  
The two hosts were sitting in the little tent like thing with all of the TV monitors in it that you sometimes see Chris in at the end of an episode. "Hey Mildred." Chris called. "Yes Chrissy boy?" Blainley asked. "How much you wanna bet I can pick the winning victim for this season?" Chris asked with a grin. "As if. As a matter of fact I bet you five of my Gemmy Awards I can pick the winning victim." Blainley challenged with a smirk. "You are so on!" Chris declared, offering a hand for Blainley to shake. "Good,then let's get a move on." Blainley said shaking his hand. The two then began to walk back to the campers.

*Back with the campers*  
"Hey guys! I'm Dylan Michael Anderson. And that girl right there is my cousin, along with her brother of course." a boy with short, spiky, brown hair, sea foam green eyes, wearing a blue and white plaid shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots said, pointing at Gretchen. "Hey Dilly boy." Grechen said playfully. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Dylan yelled angrily. "Aw come on bro, you know she's just kidding." Cody said, throwing his arm around his cousin and giving him a side hug. "I know, I know, but that doesn't make it any less irritating." Dylan grumbled.

"Hey. Name's Sebastian Raven, but you can call me Seba." said a boy with intense blue eyes, dark brown, wavy, mid neck length hair, who's wearing a white T-shirt, a blood red hoodie, jeans, and brown shoes, and a silver pendant. "Well, it's not the coolest nickname in the world, but it's still WAY better than Shiny." Nina said. "Seriously, we're back to that? You know what, from now on your nickname is Gershwin!" Amethyst said, glaring at Nina. "What the hell does that have to do with anything you know about me?!" Nina asked angrily. "Nothing, which is exactly my point." Amethyst said with a smirk. "WHAT?! Ugh! Do you ever get less annoying?" Nina asked angrily. "I don't know. Do I ever get less annoying Dawn?" Amethyst asked, turning to face her sister. "Well, since I grew up with you I don't really think that I should answer that." Dawn said, turning to look at her sister as well. "What do you think Courtney? You've known me for about as long as little miss Gershwin pants over there, am I annoying to you?" Amethyst asked, turning now to face the CIT. "Not really. To be honest I think you're kinda of funny." Courtney said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." Amethyst said with a grin. "Wait. What? You actually like me?" Courtney asked in disbelief. "Yeah, I've been rooting for you to win since season one. I've always been a fan, even during the whole crazy ass bitch faze in season three." Amethyst responded, mimicking Courtney's shrug from earlier. "Really? Wow, thanks. I just assumed that everyone kind of hated me." Courtney said dejectedly. "Nah. To be honest if fans hated anyone it was that asswhole punk of an exboyfriend of both your's and Gwen's. He got way too much screen time and to be honest his actions on World Tour pissed a lot of people off. Unless your a Gwuncan shipper obviously." Amethyst said. "Asswhole? Aw come on so I fucked up. It's not like I'm the only person in the world that has. I mean I didn't mean to hurt Princess. I thought we were over, plus hello she'd been driving me crazy." Duncan ranted. "Oh, uh, I mean, whatever." he quickly corrected. "Yeah, whatever. I'm so sure that's what you meant." Amethyst mocked. "Wait one goddamn minute." Nina said, drawing the attention of everyone back to her. "You mean to tell me that you don't find her annoying?" she asked, pointing first to Courtney, then to Amethyst. "Nope. If anything I think she's pretty funny...Gershwin." Courtney said with a devilish grin. "Atta girl!" Amethyst exclaimed wrapping an arm around Courtney's shoulder and pulling her into a side hug. "Okay I got to admit that was pretty funny." Bridgette said.

"Well, since our sister finally decided to speak up I think its time we introduced ourselves. What do you think Brianna?"asked a girl with black hair held up in a ponytail with some of the covering her left eye, green eyes, wearing a black t-shirt without prints, a denim jacket with ripped off sleeves over it, red shorts, and white sandals. The girl standing beside her with straight, loose, blonde hair, light blue eyes, wearing a sky blue one shoulder dress reaching her knees, black leggings, and sky blue heels responded with,"Yeah. Well, since my sister has already introduced me I suppose it's only fair that I introduce her, this is Jasmine, and we're both Bridgette's sisters." "Ahem. Forgetting something are we?"asked a girl with long, back length, blonde hair with a ruby heart clip in it, almond shaped light blue eyes, wearing a lavender dress reaching above her knees with black leggings and lavender heels. "Oh shit! Sorry, this is our other sister, Mina." Jasmine said with an awkward smile. "Yup, that's me, Mina. Just their other sister." Mina said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "Aw, come on Mina you know we love yah." Brianna said wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. I know." Mina said, shrugging her sister's arm off of her shoulder. "Woah babe you never mentioned having sisters, especially not three." Geoff said in a shocked tone of voice. "What can I say, I come from a big family. I guess it kind of just slipped my mind." Bridgette said awkwardly, avoiding her sister's eyes. "I don't suppose you're much better bro." said a boy with straight, spikey, tyrian purple hair, sapphire blue eyes, wearing a dark slate gray sweater with a red t-shirt with a white stripe, black skinny jeans and purple sneakers. "What's he talking about Geoff?" Bridgette asked. "Are you seriously asking that question? For crying out loud, he's Randy, you know Geoff's brother, the one who's been my best friend for years. Do you know nothing of my life?" Brianna asked in an overly dramatic manner. "Wait, so your best friend is the brother of the love if my life? How is it that we never met before Total Drama Island?" Bridgette asked to both Brianna and Geoff. "I don't know, because you're idiots?" offered a girl with shoulder length, dirty blonde hair, almond shaped dark blue eyes, wearing an aqua dress reaching her thighs with white leggings and white heels. "Okay that was pretty funny Destiny." Zoey said, suppressing laughter. "What the heck Zoey? I thought you were the nice one." Bridgette said. "I am, but she's my sister and you're my cousin, so you don't count." Zoey responded. "Aw man you just got burned." said a boy with a dirty blonde version of Mike's hair, round hazel eyes, wearing a black sweater, white short sleeved t-shirt with blue jeans and blue sneakers. "True dat bro." Vito said, walking to stand by his brother. "Well, since Jamie just introduced himself why don't you Skyler?" Mike asked. A boy with semi-long, semi-curly, shoulder length carmel colored hair with a few white stripes, green eyes, wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots stepped forward and said,"Well, like my adoptive brother said, my name is Skyler. Anything else you need to know just ask."

"Hey guys. My name's Raven." said a girl with upper back length hair with bangs that almost completely cover her right eye, which along with her left eye is a very light blue, wearing a long sleeved, title neck grey sweater, washed out blue skinny jeans, and brown UGG boots. "Cool name brah." Geoff said with a grin. "Yeah! Isn't Raven the name of one of the female Teven Titans?" Amethyst asked, a little too loudly for Raven's liking. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that has nothing to do with why my parents named me that." Raven responded. "Either way it's still cool." Amethyst said, at a more normal volume this time.

"Hi everybody, my name's Ren, Ren Kazumi." said a boy with white hair, but black roots, held in a small ponytail, deep, dark, black eyes, wearing a white t-shirt with short sleeves, black shorts, and galaxy converse high tops. "Cool. I love your name!"Amethyst practically yelled. Ren flinched back, with a pout present on his face. "Amethyst, don't yell. Your upsetting Ren." Dawn said. "Oops. I'm so sorry Ren. Sometimes I forget that I tend to talk too loud. But seriously I really like your name." Amethyst said, but quietly this time. "Really?" Ren asked. "Yeah, it's different. I like different. I mean take a look at my name for crying out loud. It's not exactly run of the mill you know." Amethyst said, smiling brightly. "Thanks. I like your name too." Ren said, smiling lightly.

"Hey guys. My name's Mitchell, but you can call me Mitch." said a boy with a copper mess of curls for hair, blue-gray eyes, wearing a red t-shirt with a t-rex on it, a red jacket, glasses with a red frame, blue jeans, and red boots. "Nice to meet you man." said Trent, offering his hand to Mitch. "You too." Mitch said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Hey Trent. How've you been man?" asked a boy with feathery, perpetually messy, russet hair pulled into a ponytail, green eyes, wearing a moss-green tunic, terra-cotta corduroys under a brown vest, brown moccasins, and a tan scarf. "Cain! Man, it's been too long." Trent said, walking over to Cain and giving him a bro hug. "Yeah. So how's the whole music career working out for you?" Cain asked. "Pretty well actually. Being with the Drama Boys really got my name out there. Once this season is over my manager has been talking about having me release an EP." Trent replied casually. "Cool man. I'll be looking for it on iTunes." Cain said with a grin.

"Hey people. My name's..." "Cassandra May." Gretchen interrupted the girl with straight messy light brown hair tied into a ponytail that ends right under her chest, dark brown eyes, wearing a white hoodie with a navy blue t-shirt overtop, light grey skinny jeans, navy blue Toms, and glasses. "Yup and I'm..." Cassandra began. "Noah's cousin." Sierra finished.

"Hey everyone. My name is Addison Loraine Smith, but you can call me Addie." said a girl with a noticeably German accent, blonde, waist length, lusciously curly hair with a white clip-on flower in it, sapphire blue eyes, wearing a black strapless top, skinny jeans, and black stilettos. "ADDIE!" Dylan yelled at the top of his lungs, running over to her and wrapping her up in a hug. "Ugh. You again, look I just can't do this right now. AND WILL YOU PLEASE LET GO OF ME!" Addison said/yelled. "Addison, I realize that what I did was wrong, and I have never been more sorry about anything in my entire life. I know that I don't deserve anything more than your complete and utter hatred, but all I ask is that you just try to forgive me." Dylan practically begged.

"Well, someone left his dignity in his other pants." said a girl with waist-length blonde hair with luscious curls and bangs in the center of her forehead, ocean blue eyes, wearing short jean shorts, black and white striped 3/4 sleeve shirt, and black heels. A girl with dark brown hair with bangs that cover her face, sapphire blue eyes, wearing white short shorts, strapless black top, and black flip flops responded with,"Yeah. He's worse than my brother. My name's Mackenzie Burromuerto by the way." "Mine's Bella, Bella Wilson. So, your Alejandro's little sister huh?" "Yup, but hopefully this show will get people to actually see me instead of just the shadow of my brother." "Good luck with that. Hopefully you'll stick around long enough for us to make the final two. So far you're the only real competition I've seen." "Ditto."

"Well, since every other new competitor has already introduced themselves I suppose that means it's my turn." said a boy with short and neat light brown hair that fluffs up slightly at the front, watery looking blue eyes, wearing slightly tight beige slacks, a blue and white plaid button up shirt, tucked in, a brown cardigan, white bow tie, brown loafers, and large black rimmed glasses.

"Well, looks like we got here just in time." Chris said, turning to face Blainley. "It would seem so." Blainley said. "Now, do you vic...I mean campers know what time it is?" Chris asked. When none of the campers answered Blainley decided to answer for them,"That's right it's time to divide all of you into teams. Now due to a little wager Chrissy boy and I have going on based on which one of us calls your name you'll either be placed on team Blainley or team Chris." "Okay, now if I call your name walk over here and stand by me Gretchen, Carrie, Sapphire, Astrid, Ren, Cain, Carter, Natalie, Sebastian, Crystal, Mina, Destiny, Leonardo, Nina, Amethyst, Bella, McKenzie, DJ, Noah, Trent, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Izzy, Courtney, Cameron, Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey, Lightning, Dawn, B, Sam, Scott, Dakota, Staci, Sierra, Mal, Svetlana, and Vito." Chris said. "Which means Tyler, Lindsay, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Alejandro, Justin, Manitoba, Chester, Beth, Keith, Ren, Raven, Jasmine, Sabrina, Rudy, Brick, Jo, Owen, Lightning, Staci, Mitchell, Josh, Moonbeam, Addison, Dylan, Skyler, Cassandra, Brianna, Randy, Jason, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, LeShanwa, Jamie, and Brady you're on my team." Blainley said. "Now, on to the challenge. Based on which one of us called your name you will either be building a statue of moi or Blainley." Chris said. "Sounds easy doesn't it? We'll trust me, it's a lot worse than it sounds. What Chris forgot to tell you was that the statues come in five pre assembled pieces, which we've had our interns scatter through out the woods. Your job is to retrieve them all, bring them back to the beach, and put them together." Blainley continued. "Still sound easy? Well don't forget the all of the radioactive animals, interns that aren't paid to torture you, and the Sasquatchanaqua." Chris finished with a sadistic grin.

**Hey guys. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long for me to publish this chapter. I honestly was going to publish this chapter yesterday, but it snowed at least 4 inches where I live, which I can promise you is something that almost never happens. So I ended up spending half the day outside numbing my body in the snow and ice with my little brother, trying to build a snowman that ended up with us pushing a big block of ice and snow up the drive way leading to our grandparents house and getting stuck four feet away from the top, pelting each other with the biggest ball of snow we could make, and slipping on the ice hidden underneath the snow. Then I spent the rest of the day curled up on my grandparent's couch trying to remember what warmth felt like. So please try not to kill me. And as a warning with all of the snow we've been getting our power has been flickering a lot so I am going to try and post as soon as I can, but don't be surprised if it takes a while.**


End file.
